powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Case File 33: Sakura's Blossom
Defenders, Reunite! is the thirty-third episode of Power Rangers EDF and the Destiny Wars. It is the debut of the EDF Ultrazord. Summary The entire team reunites for one last battle with Temujin. Featured Lineup: All Rangers Plot Raiden senses that the Earth is in intense trouble. He asks the Sentinel if he will help, but he feels that he should not return, for now at least, something is wrong with what'g going on. Raiden tells him to find himself, he is a good man. He leaves for Earth, now with knowledge of the Destiny Shards. Diego and Ava review Temujin's powers and powerup the EmperorFleet Megazord accordingly. They also say Project EDF Ultrazord is 80% complete, and should work, if their engineering works. Ryan's team detect that Temujin has moved his operations elsewhere for some reason... It turns out, Temujin moved them to the Moon, and he uses the Ezen Ring to communicate with a legendary warzord, Gal Khan, The Dragon Beast, and his rider, Gal Tuimer, the Fire KNight. They were Ezen's strongest warriors before being cast to the Dark Side of the Moon. Temujin tells them to be in guard, incase the rangers get excited. Meanwhile, Sakura goes up to Lord Ezen. Apparently, she was collecting energy for Lord Ezen. Her end of the bargain sees her gain a set of Charms, that will supposedly work on Raiden. Lord Ezen now has what he needs to return to Earth and collect the Destiny Shard. When he arrives on the moon, he surprises the heck out of Temujin. He begins to berate him for his failures. "All you had to do was bring me human energy, the X-Energy, and you failed in doing so!" "X-Energy is hard to come across! It's not like its all over the place." "Enough! You have failed me, Human! Now you shall see your consequences!" The EDF base is barely functional. James is trying to keep up the facade that things are fine, but they are not, and Robert Stork is not buying it. The Hologram of Stork demands knowledge on Team Calvin. Steps begin to lurk across the floor. James explains the situation to Stork, but he is not hearing it. Just then. The steps walk in. They are Team Calvin... "Well look who it is" "Save it General, We are not here to argue with you. Earth is in dire straights, and has lost its best Defender. We're here to stop the Ezen Clan, whether you see it legal or not" Calvin speaks "Its good to see you again, Calvin" As they begin to catch up on the scenario, Lord Ezen lands on Earth. He begins to draw orange energy from humans , leaving them to fall asleep. The 6 rangers go to fight, but Lord Ezen notices the high X-Energy in Lara and Peter. He sigles them out in fight and begins to feed on them. Lara and Peter finally come to terms with their X-Energy. "We may be freaks for this power, but you will never take it from us!" They fight him off and knock him out. Ezen decides the fight is a waste of time and teleports away, still looking for the Destiny Shard. Meanwhile, Fling brings Ian to Temujin. Ian fears for his life, but Temujin is not any threat. He stews in his anger for Ezen wasting his efforts all his life. Ian begins to console him, but Temujin begins to lose himself in the Power of the Ezen Ring. At the same time, Ezen pulls his base off the moon and puts it in the stratosphere, as a destructive bomb. Team Ryan try to fix the zords, but get nowhere, that is not until Diego and Ava arrive. "Your Highness? Aren't you supposed to be running an Empire?" "He can't if there is no planet to run the Empire. Look thers little time before Ezen finds what he's looking for! We need the Gigazord." "Gigazord?" Just then, Fling attacks but the 5 rangers destroy him Ian tries to get Temujin to leave and attack Lord Ezen, so that he can escape somehow. Temujin, however, does overcome the influence of th Ezen Ring. "I am eternally loyal to Lord Ezen, even if this ring wants me to betray him." He then leaves anyway, as the ring tries to take control of him. Ian's parents look for him, and this reminds Ryan of what hapened to him. He swears that he will bring Ian back. A mile away, Ava then uses the Spirrit Waters, and it reforms the StarFleet Ultrazord. They then fly the zords to Egypt. "Why Egypt?" Tyler asks "Ezen is looking for Destiny Shards, and from what we've gathered, the energy signature of something that the Clan has described can only be found here, in Egypt. The others should be here in no time." Cut to Team Calvin and James Ezen brings with him Tuimer and Khan and finds the Destiny Shard's location. Only thing is, Team Ryan made it first. "Oh yeah, you're much more of a 'Ezen'." Aaron anounces, as the rest are in position. "I take it The Fling is dead. No matter, I'll just defeat you myself" Lord Ezen dictates. "You've clearly never come across anyone with resolve like us" "Oh really. And have you ever come across someone like ME!' He battles Aaron before the rest synchronize attacks. Aaron creates space portals to allow Andy to catch Ezen off guard, but he is able to punch him back. Tyler slashes him in the back, and puts up a good brawl, allowing for a clear shot from the Emperor Spear. Diego tosses Ezen across the field and Ryan flies in and catches him, pinning him down and firing missiles. "Give us back the Ian and people you stole!" "NEVER" He activates his X-Energy, and releases a bomb, blowing the team back. Tuimer and Khan join in the fight, and decimare the rangers. Diego comms his sister "WHERE ARE THE OTHERS?" Just then, a shield hits Lord Ezen and his knights. At the same time, Will runs up, even though he is sick. Raiden strikes from the skies. All 13 rangers are assembled together. They perform the roll call. Andy, Lara, Ayumi, and Will take out Tumier while Micheal, Peter, James, and Tyler fight Khan. Calvin, Ryan, Aaron, Diego, and Raiden fight off Lord Ezen. The rangers are so strong that Tuimer and Khan are eleimnated easily. Ezen is weakend, and all 13 surround him. He boasts "I am UNIVERSAL! I can take on you 13 for ever!" Ryan responds "You're not fighting just us! All of the souls you took, all that energy from humans, you're fighting all beings on Earth. No! YOU ARE FIGHTING THE WHOLE EARTH!!!!" The team activate their final attack and fire at him. "EDF FINAL STRIKE!!!" They destroy Ezen, but he grows to Giant size and he says he will "Get the Destiny Shard!" The rangers form the StarFleet, AtomFleet, and EmperorFleet Megazord, as well as the 4 remaining zords. However, Ezen Tumier, and Khan are too strong. Ava gives them the go ahead for the EDF Ultrazord. Micheal asks "But will it work??" Diego responds "It, most definitely will work" So Calvin calls it "ULTIMATE STARFLEET COMBINTAION!" "COMPLETE! EDF GIGAZORD!" Meanwhile, Temujin sees Ian alone on the moon. The Ring takes over and forces him to take Ian back to Earth. A furious team absolutely destroys Ezen. They swiftly beat Gal Tuimer and Khan with the Defender Spear. All that's left is Lord Ezen. "No, I will not let my dream end here!" He cries "FINAL STRIKE! ENERGY DESTRUCTION!" The rangers finally defeat Ezen, but the falling Base now poses a problem. Ryan flies out ans quickly saves Ian. The rest of the rangers destroy the base. Not only have they defeated the Ezen Clan, they've saved the Earth. They have reunited. They have stopped evil again. Calvin and his team finally make up woth Ryan and his team. Raiden is back. The 13 rangers' names are cleared. Everything is all good again. Temujin sees this all, and his ring violentl y reacts with him. It seems to tell him t wipe the mind of everyone, so that the next Destiny Shard can never be found. Ryan takes solace in saving Ian, watching him reunite with his parents from the woods. Debuts *EDF Gigazord Trivia *'''Comics/Movie Counterpart: '''Iron Man 3 (2013) Avengers: Infinity War (2018) *Mission 47: Last Day Of The Human Race (Story) *Mission 48: The Fate Of Fate (Ezen Defeat) *Mission 41: Stand Up! Chouranger Infinity! (EDF Gigazord Debut) Category:Power Rangers EDF Category:Episode Category:Kamenrider2011